Every Time We Touch
by Lilly Rae
Summary: SongEvery Time We Touch. ByCascada


_I still hear your voice, _

_when you sleep next to me._

I laid on one of the cots in the Hospital Wing, the last two patents in there from the Last Battle being Draco and myself. I thought that he was asleep until I heard him say, "Hermione, thanks for helping me back there and everything." I wonder if he was talking in his sleep?

_I still feel your touch, _

_in my dreams._

I remember dreaming that I was running through a field with him, just having fun, and in the dream he was pulling me by my hand. Suddenly, I was woken up and I found that Draco had been pulling me along by my hand franticly, trying to get me out of the battle field that was the Hogwarts Grounds, and getting me to safety and getting me out of harm's way so that he could heal me.

_Forgive me my weakness, _

_But I don't know why, _

_Without you it's hard to survive._

The summer after the last battle, when I was finally with my family again, I was still constantly wondering what he was doing, who he was with. That summer away from him was grueling.

'_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

When we were all going back to Hogwarts, I saw Draco on the train and ran to hug him. He hugged me, too. And when we did hug it was like a jolt of electricity went through me, and I'm swear that he felt it, too, though we never talked about it together.

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly!_

Hagrid got the idea of putting up mistletoe that if you didn't kiss the person you walked under it with you were stuck there until you did. Luckily for Harry and Ron they moved out of the way before they were stuck under it. But Draco and I 'accidentally'(it was his fault for pulling me with him) got stuck beneath it. We leaned forward and kissed. Gods, I felt so good when and after we were kissing I bet I could have flown without a broom.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side. _

My heart was beating so fast after that kiss. And man, did I want that moment to last forever. But, I learned then that I need to always be with him.(When I could) I couldn't live without him.

'_Cause, every time we touch,_

_I feel ecstatic. _

Every time after that that we would hold hand in the halls or he'd have his arm around me, I felt…well…ecstatic, every moment, every second.

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky!_

When we would**seriously** kiss, I would reach up and tangle me hands in his hair, just as if I was reaching up towards the skies. It was wonderful.

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

When we had to leave after graduation, I swear he could feel my heart beats slowing, still strong, just slower, because I didn't wan him to leave. But he said that he would be me as much as he possibly could.

_Your arms are my castle,_

He tried to protect me as though he were the Hogwarts Castle, unbeatable. He did always protect me.

_You heart is my sky,_

One day he said that he wanted to show just how much of his heart I filled. So he took me outside and when he told me to look up and I did, I gasped. A HUGE cloud(magical) filled half of what I could see of the sky. His heart was, is, my sky still because I still have the memory.

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

When I was crying, he would find me, pull me into his arms, and calm me down, his soft sleeve wiping away my tears…most of the time.

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

Yeah we had been through the good and the bad, be we helped each other through it all. And believe me, we have had a LOT of bad times, but we are steadily getting way more good times.

_You make me rise when I fall._

When I fell for the first time near him in the last battle, he was the one to help me get up. If he hadn't then I wouldn't be able to tell you this right now.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly!  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky!  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life._

_'every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly!  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Song by,**_**Cascada**

_**Title of Song,**_**Every Time We Touch**

**I do not own this song, nor do I own Cascada**

**I don't own any of these characters that I used in this song fic**

**I own the little bit of IMAGINATION that it took the create this.**


End file.
